


Blooming

by crowpaw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, not so much college as flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: Mikleo works as a flower shop attendee when suddenly an interesting customer around his age comes in





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> sOOOOOOOO ive had this idea and ive had most of it written since June or so but i never really got around to it. Also in this au ( i guess ) mikleo has long hair cause i love epileo so ya. also the title is blooming like a blooming flower or.......a blooming relationship :~)

Mikleo had a simple yet enjoyable job at least he thought so. He helped to tend a flower shop. It was small and somewhat endearing. With wood walls and plants and flowers hanging here and there and filling most of the small shop.It didn’t gain much traffic but that was fine Mikleo thought. Not a lot of people to disturb or step on or mess up the plants. Mikleo spent most of his time here. Sometimes others would be there too and sometimes they just left Mikleo there to tend it himself on quiet days. 

The only thing that drew any special attention was Mikleos hair. It was long thick and fluffy and was usually pulled back. It was easier that way. It was white and fadded into a pale blue and almost sparkled in sunshine or so people told him.

Most days passed in peace. Mikleo would roam around the shop tending and watering the plants and when he was done he would read a book. 

Then one day a strange visitor came to the store. 

The bell ontop of the door jingled a man who looked to be about Mikleos age stumbled in and looked around in awe. 

“Wow this is amazing!” He glanced over to Mikleo who had put down his book and looked at the young man from behind the counter. “Is this shop yours?!”

“More or less,” Mikleo mumbled

Getting a closer look the boy was actually...quite handsome...he was well built and had feather earrings which looked almost kind of dorky on him but they also looked like they fit the kind of person this young man was. Whoever he was. 

The young man made his way to the counter while still taking in all the scenery of the shop. Then he noticed Mikleos hair. 

“Oh wow! Your hair is amazing! It’s so long! I wish i could keep up with my hair like that…” then the young man looked down shyly. “D-do you mind if I touch it? Sorry if thats weird!! It just looks so nice…”

Usually Mikleo would smile and shoot down such a request as it was not uncommon but this boy was something-someone different.

“Um….sure….” Mikleo leaned over the counter so the young man could touch his hair

The young man started to reach out his hand but hesitated for a second before running his fingers through mikleos thick hair. His eyes instantly widened looking starstruck. His hands were gentle though, taking care not to tug or pull on mikleos hair which he greatly appreciated it. Then after a minute the young man pulled back his hand looking a little bit of pleased mixed with a little bit of embarrassment. 

“Were you looking for anything in particular today?” Mikleo huffed a little bit and readjusted on his stool. 

The young man pretended to think for a second tapping a finger on his chin.

“Hmm...nope not particularly! Oh! By the way! My name’s Sorey!” he outstretched his hand with a big grin which Mikleo thought was adorable.

“Well then,Sorey, I hope you find something that you like in this little shop today. I’m Mikleo. Just tell me if you need anything.” He shook hands with Sorey. 

Instead of looking around more Sorey stayed and made small talk with Mikleo. Things like how was working at the shop how’d he like the weather, asking if Mikleo was in school. Mikleo thought Sorey was very cute and charming the way he talked 

Time went by so fast and yet Mikleo felt stuck in it hearing Sorey talk. But then Sorey looked at the clock and let out a little gasp.

“Oh no! It’s getting late!” Sorey scrambled to grab a notebook from his bag, tearing out a page and scribbling something on it. He handed it to Mikleo

“Here you go! I’d like to get to talk to you more so here’s my cell phone number!” 

Shoving everything back in his bag Sorey quickly went for the door. Before he left he waved goodbye to Mikleo and headed out. Mikleo laughed and shook his head taking the scrap of paper sorey had written his number on

I’ll go ahead and text him when I get home tonight. Mikleo thought to himself while entering in Soreys phone number. Now he wished he had been able to snap a picture of him to use as an icon. Oh well maybe next time.

When Mikleo got home he sat down on his bed and shot Sorey a text.

9:24 pm:   
Hello Sorey it’s Mikleo.

Almost instantly Mikleo received a text back

9:25 pm:  
Heeeyyy!! Thanks for texting me whats up!?  
9:26 pm:  
Nothing much. I just got home from work.

9:27 pm:  
Taking it easy huh? Well I have loads of homework to do so you’re lucky!

Mikleo chuckled. Sorey texted like he talked. It was true that Mikleo was taking a gap year to save for a better college. That much he had mentioned to Sorey in their chat earlier. Incidentally Sorey was also attending the college Mikleo had his eyes set on. It would be nice to know someone going in. Even though they just met today, Mikleo felt very happy about meeting Sorey. As strange and quirky as he was Mikleo had a feeling they’d really get along. He hoped that Sorey would come back to see him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions on what i could improve would be v v great i'd appreciate it!


End file.
